


How Little Cato Earned The Nickname "Spidercat"

by sirius16



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Content approved by SCAR, Does it count as incest if you adopt the kid after the fact, Mildly Dubious Consent, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: In season 2, Gary calls Little Cato "Spidercat" when they reunite, but there's little explanation as to where the name came from. So what if…?
Relationships: Little Cato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sin Corps





	How Little Cato Earned The Nickname "Spidercat"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FANDOM_Freak3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOM_Freak3/gifts).



> Let's give it up for Week 3! Post 3, so far, so good. 
> 
> This was the first thing I ever wrote. Well, it was more a plot outline bordering on drabble than an actual fic. So I decided to touch it up and here's the result.

Another uneventful, somber day had passed on the Galaxy One. The mood aboard the spaceship was bleak. Everyone was still reeling from the loss of Avocato only days before. Of course, the most impacted by the loss were Gary and Little Cato.

Avocato wasn't winning any parenting awards, but he _was_ Little Cato's dad. His job as the Lord Commander's right hand hadn't left a lot of time for Little Cato and his dad to be together. Not to mention that Avocato working for the Lord Commander put his son in danger. Despite that, he _did_ defy the Lord Commander's order to execute him. And he _did_ come and rescue him, in the end. And besides, he was still his _dad_. He had _finally_ been rescued and reunited with his dad. But he barely got an hour with him before his dad was ripped away from him again, for good this time. It _hurt_.

Little Cato had been hiding out in the air vents of the ship for a couple of weeks at this point. He'd only snuck out of the vents to sneak into the kitchen and steal some food after everyone else had gone to bed, and to take advantage of Gary's shower when he wasn't around. Though, he suspected that the blonde knew he was using his showers and just didn't say anything. Something which Little Cato was grateful for.

It was past midnight and all the other occupants of the Galaxy One had fallen asleep, except for Little Cato. He had just finished his nighttime food run. Usually, he'd head back to his remote corner of the ship and settle down for the night and try to sleep. But he was feeling restless that particular night and decided to roam around a little more.

He roved around the ship through the vents, having no particular destination in his mind. At some point, he found that he had somehow navigated to the vents above Gary's room, the last place he wanted to be.

He wasn't sure yet what to make of the man. He seemed nice enough. He'd given him plenty of space to be alone. And Little Cato was sure that Gary had been letting him sneak around and use his shower when he wasn't around. He remembered his dad telling Gary to "take care of my son" before he…before he…

Little Cato had to steel and brace himself before sobs could rack his body. He felt a familiar wave of sadness engulf him and he suddenly felt lonely and small. He peered down again at Gary, his late dad's words echoing in his mind.

“Well, dad seemed to trust him,” Little Cato said, trying to psyche himself up for what he wanted to do. “And he did tell him to take care of me.”

With those thoughts, Little Cato's mind was made up. “I'm gonna do it,” he declared to himself. He produced a cord of makeshift cable and attached it to the back of the harness. He had found the cable somewhere in storage and made the harness himself. He had used both a lot in the past few days. 

Once everything was securely fastened, he peered down from the vent one last time. He took a deep breath and started to slowly lower himself down. He made sure to go as slow as possible. He didn't want to make a single noise that could alert the room's occupant to his presence.

He started to lower himself down. He went a fourth of the way down without a hitch. Then a third. Then halfway. ‘ _So far, so good_.’ Feeling confident, he decided on a less restrained approach and opted to descend a little faster. The longer he dwelled on the idea, the more tempting it sounded, he realized. For years, he had been deprived of any kind of touch, let alone a warm embrace. So getting a hug became an increasingly enticing idea to the young Ventrexian.

' _But what if he's not into that? What if I've been reading him wrong? What if he gets mad? What if...?_ '

Little Cato's worried thoughts came to a halt as his descent did as well. ' _No, no, no, no, no…”_ he thought to himself, hoping he was hearing things. He gave a couple of tugs on his cable and sighed with frustration.

' _Great, the cable's caught_ ,' Little Cato thought, exasperated. He tugged at the cable gently in hopes he could bypass whatever was stuck. He felt the cable give slightly, and he continued to tug. He gradually increased his force as his frustration built. After a few tugs and a final yank, the cable finally came uncaught.

' _Yes_ ,' Little Cato cheered as the cable became unstuck and his descent continued. But he soon realized that he made a mistake as his descent accelerated out of control, rushing him towards a sleeping Gary. As he fell down, he felt the rushing air tickle his balls and soft cock. He realized that he had removed his underwear along with the rest of his clothes earlier that day. He had planned to have them washed. This left him with only a loose fitting t-shirt as attire. Fine for crawling around in vents. Not so much hurtling downward toward another person.

Little Cato twisted his body, hoping that he could land on the other side of the bed. He was starting to regret his plan, it was clear that it was far too risky. No hug was worth this amount of risk. ' _I'll just land on the other side of the bed, sneak out, and pretend this never happened_ ,' the Young Ventrexian thought to himself.

But it seemed his struggles only seemed to make things worse for him. The cable did the opposite of what he was expecting it to. Instead of landing on the other side of the bed, he landed on top of Gary's face.

Little Cato froze, daring not to even breathe as he waited to see if the human would respond. The human stirred slightly, making Little Cato’s heart jump in his chest. After a few more moments, Gary hadn't moved again, and Little Cato let out a tepid sigh of relief. His shoulders relaxed as his body let out tension he hadn't even realized was there.

He felt a strange, foreign sensation in his nether region. It served to remind the Ventrexian that he wasn't wearing pants. He looked down and realized that he was feeling Gary's breath on his balls every time the sleeping human exhaled.

' _Crap!_ ' Little Cato thought to himself, too fearful to even giggle immaturely at the idea of his nuts on Gary's face. His regret was starting to run deep, and he cursed the fact that he had even snuck in. ' _How am I gonna get out of this?_ '

He took a long, slow breath and held his breath as he tried to slowly pick one of his legs up and bring it to the other one. He moved at a snail's pace. He refused to make the same mistake of being hasty that had led him to that compromising position.

He lifted his leg and started slowly bringing it over and across Gary's body. It was in the middle of this that the human stirred again and shifted his sleeping position. Little Cato couldn't help but let out a quiet yelp. The sudden movement broke his concentration, causing him to slip.

Gary's mouth opened to let out a snore at the same time Little Cato slipped and the young Ventrexian's flaccid member fell into his open mouth.

Little Cato found himself frozen yet again, petrified by the sudden turn of events. How did things continue to get _worse_? It had started with him trying to sneak a hug from the sleeping blonde. Yet it somehow ended up with his dick in Gary's mouth instead. He would have laughed at the absurdity of it all if he hadn't been so terrified of what would happen next. He waited, motionless, for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a mere minute. His heart beat wild in his chest.

After a few more tense moments, the young Venxtrexian shifted again and slowly lifted himself off the sleeping human. He clenched his fists as his shaft passed back out through Gary's lips. He hoped the sting of his claws lightly digging into his paws would distract him from the pleasurable sensation of Gary's lips sliding up his hardness.

As Gary's lips touched the tip of his member, a powerful thrill of pleasure shot throughout his body. His legs turned into jelly and gave out on him, sending his by no means small member back into Gary's mouth.

Little Cato heard strange noises from below him. He recognized the familiar sound. Someone was not just choking, but choking on something rather large. The young Ventrexian couldn't help the pinkening of his face. He was all too familiar with that sound. Gary wasn't the first person to have Little Cato's member in his mouth. The young Ventrexian had had a few sexual encounters before. But no matter how many encounters he had, they all ended prematurely.

It wasn't as if it was Little Cato's fault. Well, it was, just not anything he could control. He had been an enthusiastic participant in all his encounters. He used the skills his dad taught him to bring his partner to an explosive climax. The trouble was when it came time for the other dude to reciprocate. His… _generous endowment_ made it difficult for any of his partners to return the favor. It didn't help that he was as enthusiastic receiving as he was giving. This had led him to accidentally choking many of his partners. Things tended to end quickly after that. At this point, Little Cato had never successfully gotten off by mouth before, only by hand, usually his.

He tried to pull away, not wanting to hurt the human, especially as he was sleeping. But the feeling of suction on his shaft was too good to resist. He instead ended up rocking his hips into Gary's mouth instead. The tension in his body dispersed as the human kept sucking. His self-control followed suit soon after. He started to rock faster. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should stop. This was typically as fast as he went when his partners would start to choke and none of them sleeping or lying down. Yet Gary seemed to only suck harder anytime he went to pull away, as if trying to keep the member in his mouth.

It wasn't until a few moments in that Little Cato realized the choking noises were no more. But the suction persisted. ' _Is this really happening? Finally…_ ' The young Ventrexian's reservations about the situation evaporated. He shifted to a more comfortable position and started rutting into the blonde's mouth.

The feeling of… of… of _something_ slapping against his face repeatedly caused Gary to stir a little. He opened his eyes, though that didn't help much, as his vision was mostly obscured.

The feeling in his mouth was the next of Gary’s senses to awaken. ' _Do I have something in my mouth?_ ' Gary moved his tongue around. ' _I do._ ' He realized that whatever was in his mouth felt familiar. _Very_ familiar. Unforgettable, in fact. ' _Avocato? Must have gotten lonely._ '

It wasn't the first time Gary had woken up with several inches of Ventrexian cock in his mouth. Far from it. It hadn't taken much effort to convince Avocato that they should help each other "relieve tension". One morning, Gary had woken the bounty hunter with a surprise blowjob. After that, it wasn't out of the ordinary for Gary to wake up to find a dick in his mouth. Something he'd come to appreciate. H.U.E. called it an "oral fixation".

' _Smaller than I remember,_ ' Gary thought as he greedily sucked on the tip. He let out an enthusiastic moan as his partner started to buck wildly into his mouth. He started to breathe through his nose, bracing himself for what was coming next.

Little Cato yelped and mewled as Gary's expert tongue worked his cock from tip to base. He had never experienced such pleasure before. He gripped the bedsheets as tightly as he could, tearing holes in them with his claws. When Gary licked at the edge of his taint, Little Cato came, trying and failing to repress his moans.

' _What was that high pitched sound?_ ' But, Gary didn't have any time to dwell on it. His mouth was suddenly flooded with cum, catching him off guard for a moment. He was somewhat disappointed. He was used to Avocato's cock hitting the back of his throat, which didn't happen this time. Nor did Avocato grab his head and skull fuck him like he usually did when he was close. Still, he dutifully gulped down the load, though it too was smaller than he remembered. ' _Tastes sweeter than usual._ '

Gary's other senses finally started to kick in. He noticed that the person above him had orange fur, instead of dark blue. ' _Oh yeah, it can't be Avocato because he…_ '

' _Wait. Ventrexian. Smaller. Orange fur?_ ' Gary's eyes widened in realization. "Little… Cato?"

Little Cato's post-orgasmic haze came to an abrupt end. He felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water on him. He immediately remembered who this was and what he had done with him. He panicked and bolted from the room, not even bothering to take his equipment or even his pants with him.

Gary smacked his lips, ruminating on what had happened. ' _Not bad,_ ' he concluded about the taste of the young Ventrexian's cum. ' _Would've been nice to have both at once._ ' Thinking about both the boy and his late father.

' _Definitely wouldn't mind doing that again._ ' With that, Gary stood up and got out of bed. He left his room, planning to find Little Cato and tell him that everything was OK, and if he'd maybe want to go again. "Little Cato?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
